


The Best Gift.

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M, Nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Frodo knows what gift he'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny sequel to _Rosie's Year_, but you don't have to have read that for this to make sense.

Title: The Best Gift.  
Author: [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/)  
Written for: the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/profile)[**hobbit_het**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/) Yule Challenge. For [](http://white--gull.livejournal.com/profile)[**white__gull**](http://white--gull.livejournal.com/).  
Pairing: Frodo/Rosie  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Mr. Frodo knows what gift he'd have.  
Author's Note: a tiny sequel to _Rosie's Year_, but you don't have to have read that for this to make sense.

 

 

In truth, between Elanor's birth and Sam's birthday Rosie near forgot her own. But Sam and Mr. Frodo hadn't; they had all her family up from Bywater for dinner, but for Nibs and Tom, and Mari who's too heavy for light travel. Buttercup's boy Pinders being a bare week older than Elanor, they held each other's babes and marveled together that they were mothers, while Rosie's Mam laughed; Jolly, being Jolly, made Rosie laugh with the tale of how Nibs's walloping cheek had lost him the dinner, and when her Dad had a smoke with Sam Rosie smiled to see their quiet talk.

The only bit missing from all being perfect was how Mr. Frodo kept himself out of the way. But between cheerful fuss over the babes and blushing at fuss over herself and the lovely dinner Sam cooked, the thought passed from her mind. It wasn't till her sibs had kissed her cheeks and her Mam and Da her brow, till the Cottons all were driving home to Bywater again, that Rosie remembered, and laid Elanor sleeping in her cradle, and went to find Mr. Frodo in the back garden with his eyes full of stars.

"Sir," she said, before she recalled, and he smiled to see her even as he tilted his head in reproof. "Mr. Frodo. Thank you for my birthday."

"My delight, dear Rose, and all Sam's doing." He still smiled, standing easy with palm uptilted, so Rosie walked out into the dewy grass to join him. "Is anything wrong?"

"All was lovely, really 'twas, I just..." The untrodden grass beyond them twinkled as if with little resting stars. "I feel I should have a gift for you, Mr. Frodo, at the least."

Mr. Frodo looked at Rosie with warm, bottomless eyes. Then he cupped her face in his gentle hands, and she barely had time to gasp before he kissed her, soft and easy, then not so soft or so easy as he pulled her in. He kissed her till the quiet night-sounds faded beneath the whisper-flow of their breathing and the pound of her speeding heart and the steady drum she could feel in his chest pressed to hers, till her neck tipped her head back and her knees softened, near to unstrung, till her mouth forgot the tastes of sweets and tea for the bitter ink and mystery and heat of his flavor, till even new from childbed as she was her skin flushed to heat all over, burning like a coal in the cool night air.

When he released her Rosie gasped again, and Frodo skimmed her cheeks tenderly with his fingers, smiling at her still. "One kiss from your living lips, my Rose, is the finest gift I would have."

Rosie nodded, lips still too atremble for words, and Mr. Frodo's hands slipped lightly from her cheeks, down her sleeves and warmly over the skin of her arms, to wind into her hands and squeeze for just a moment, before he let go.


End file.
